


Prophecies

by alyshay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Before Series Start, Other, Predictions, Prophecies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyshay/pseuds/alyshay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another story I found on my old flash drive (=<br/>I love this one so much so I'm glad I found this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prophecies

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I found on my old flash drive (=  
> I love this one so much so I'm glad I found this.

_The dimly lit candle of his desk flickered figures and objects against the wall._

_On one side of this grand office and makeshift bedroom sat a man at his desk, one of his large hands grasped his blonde locks and both of his eyes were fixed on a singular sheet of paper. Details of a new formation were written all over it and scenario after scenario went through his mind in the form of images and voices, all of which played out to connecting the dots of his puzzle. All he needed was some form of advanced communication, something to connect his fellow men with him and keep all of the information; the thought of shouting and running to others on horseback was not an option, taking too much time to be effective._

_On the other side of this office was a young woman, about seventeen, her body lay curled on the couch by a tall bookshelf; beside her was an old edition of some even older philosophers book, detailings of his thoughts and ideas were encrypted inside but the young man of this office would never read into this much as his work required far too much attention to develope any interest in others views. She, on the other hand, was only now just getting out of her parents shadow; with this came the sudden need for her identity to come up. It would seem that this identity came into place with the thoughts of others, allowing her to develop thoughts based on valid research and ingenious ideas._

_It almost soothed him; her innocence, raw and yet to be exposed to the cruel world yet. He almost hoped to save her from this life, but she was set on finding her own path and living her own life. She wanted to be an independent woman, but held the simple and shining eyes of a child. Her world would crumble when she finally left the confines of her parents home, abandoned their roof and doorstep for her own. She would be exposed._

_He felt almost like that great philosopher of her book, like he could predict her future just by staring at her face: her small nose, little lips, even her short and light sighs that escaped as she slept, all of these he read like a book to predict her future. It was when his candle flickered out, as he watched her sleeping form, that he finally rose from his chair and decided to move her for the night. She would be sleeping in his bed, and he on the floor beside her. They knew each other well, but as her brothers friend, knew better than to share a bed with young woman._

_He knew the room well, and found her with ease, lifting her by her knees and back in a bridal position before carrying her to his room and placing her in his bed. She shifted slightly and mumbled small words that he could not hear as he yanked the blankets over her. She quieted down as he moved away and rolled to face the wall beside his bed._

_"The walls..."_

_Her voice was quiet, but audible as she mumbled this. It made him turn around to watch her, observe her, as she whispered more to him in the dark._

_"I had a nightmare Erwin. The walls..."_

_She finally rolled back to face him, the moon illuminating the bedding and her body for him to see. He watched her carefully as her eyes flit open to stare back at him, the eyes of a woman whom had seen many casualties and much suffering in her life._

_"What of the walls? Do you see anything wrong with them?"_

_"They will break. A titan, a great titan whose shoulders reach it's peak, will break them. His eyes will take aim for a target, and a pillar will knock a giant hole it's side. Two more will approach, one bulky, one quick, and they will lead an army of titans in for a reign of utter destruction. Our race is doomed."_

_Her voice was airy and she hesitated often in her prophecy. She appeared to be thoroughly scared, like the new recruits after their first expedition. No crying or shaking ensued, she just lying still with a dead man's gaze fixated upon that man. It seemed like she wanted him to comfort her, but she didn't know what to say or do to gain this affection. He took the step to help her, and moved on his own towards the bed. A hand that had once been planted firmly in his own hair was now gently caressing hers._

_He stepped back and began to undress himself, not caring of the eyes that watched him so much. She rolled back over, feeling the discomfort of this situation hitting her as his pants dropped to the floor. The sound of heavy clothing hitting the floor as he stood naked beside the bed. His feet were heard shuffling on the wooden floor as he retrieved a pair of simple cotton pants and pulled them over his legs and up to his hips. He tied them off as he walked back over to his bed and climbed in beside her._

_Feeling her beside him, she turned and moved closer to him. He felt minor discomfort to this at first, she was his friend's sister after all, but it felt natural as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find her attractive, he just never had the opportunity to pursue this secret desire of his. The soft press of her hair against his chest made him hum as she began to lull back to sleep. In no time at all she was back to sleep and light snores filled the empty silence that deafened his room. She woke the very next day and stayed beside him just as she did during the night, and he savored it for as long as she let him._

He'd always remember this moment, for her ominous prediction that unnerved him so much, and for her unique way of relaxing him afterwards. He knew at the moment he'd never feel this sensation again, but at the time he just savored it and tried to brush her warning of future events. It would seem she did the same, successfully too, as in the morning she was bouncing around happily as she went about her duties as an assistant. It was as though the night before hadn't even happened. A week went by with her staying in his bed, and he staying on the floor close by, and she was gone. She went back to her brother's house to start on her duties as his assistant.

Years went by since this day, and Erwin never forgot; not at his promotion to commander, not at one of his friends empty funerals, and not even in his service outside the walls. Every week he would think back to her words and her presence. Few times has he actually seen her, and she never appears to age when he does, each time he sees her she has the eyes of a child.


End file.
